Closer than you think
by msfrankenteen
Summary: A/U - "I don't even know him," she said after awhile. "How he looks like, or even his name. And yet he can make me feel wanted, visible, loved."
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

For years she wondered who he could be, and now she knew it. Flowers, letters, gifts. She had already received everything.

Four years. For four damn years, he was just a mystery, a dream, a fantasy. But now, it was all real.

He had managed to make her feel unique. She had thought it was impossible that that kind of a guy existed.

Maybe she was mulling a bit too much.

Maybe she just had to jump, forget all worries and avoid the fateful "what if?"

It was safe to say that she was full of questions, questions addressed to herself.

What was she feeling?

What did she really want?

What did she have to do?

* * *

**Chapter One**

"First day of senior year."

This was all Rachel could think of while walking along the halls of William McKinley High.

She'd always been the girl with big dreams and aspirations. She knew what and where she wanted to be when she grew up, and that place had a name: Broadway.

She wanted to show everybody that in a small body like hers, a strong voice was hiding, ready to astound everyone.

She wasn't full of herself; well, not really. She was just secure in her abilities and having strong self-esteem wasn't entirely wrong.

Many thought that this would have changed over the years, but it hadn't. Even now, in her last year of high school, she was still the same ambitious Jewish girl, often unbearable, with two gay dads, who lived in the small town of Lima, Ohio.

Such a description makes you think about a girl who is marginalized often targeted by her peers but, strangely, not in this case.

Well, one could not say that she was the most popular girl in school. Boys didn't line up to go out with her, but she didn't receive slushies in the face every morning, either. Perhaps that was because Principal Figgins had finally decided to put an end to these acts of bullying. Or maybe because being the best friend of the captain of the cheerleaders kinda helped her reputation.

"Rachel!" A girl's voice could be heard along the entire corridor. Rachel turned around in front of her locker and greeted her best friend with a huge smile.

"Quinn," she said, hugging her tightly. "How was your summer?"

She and Quinn hadn't seen each other since their junior year had ended. Rachel had been too busy practicing because she wanted to go to NYADA next year.

At first, she had been thoroughly convinced of wanting to go to Juilliard like one of her greatest sources of inspiration, Pattie Lupone, but after discovering that the school no longer had a section for musical theater, she was forced to change the idea.

However despite the fact that Juilliard was no longer an option, nothing would prevent her from moving to New York. Nothing would prevent her from becoming the star that she knew she was.

So that summer she decided to spend each day the same way. She woke up, did the usual morning practices, ate, sang, and went back to sleep.

"Screw my summer and tell me more about yours," Quinn said happily. "Did he keep writing to you or not?"

Okay, maybe she'd received some mail and had read it during a break or two.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and pretended that she didn't hear the question. She knew that Quinn was curious, but honestly, she didn't like talking about her love life, if you could call it that. It's not that she didn't want to share what was going on. She wouldn't deceive, that's all.

She should have known that it wouldn't have been so easy to avoid the subject. Quinn continued to ask her questions and beg her to tell her everything. She could be very persistent when she wanted to be, and Rachel, exhausted, couldn't help but resign.

"Fine," she sighed. It was evident that it was useless to continue to keep silent. "He wrote me and sent me flowers all summer long. Happy?" she said as she took her books. She was glad that her locker was on the same floor as her first class; at least she should not have to struggle to reach the classroom.

"You know, you're so lucky." Quinn said out of the blue.

"Lucky? Why is that, exactly?" Rachel thought.

"Not everyone can say they have a secret admirer. I'd like one, myself." Quinn replied soon after, as if she knew what Rachel was thinking.

"At least you have a boyfriend." Rachel murmured almost as if she were talking to herself. She didn't want to show that she was a bit jealous of the fact that her best friend had someone to go out with, to do the whole holding hands thing with and, you know, to kiss.

Sure, Quinn has a boyfriend who used to sleep with the entire school. A boyfriend who curses a disproportionate number of times in one sentence. A boyfriend who can really be a dork sometimes. But still a boyfriend. A boyfriend with a horrible haircut, in Rachel's opinion. How could anyone find a mohawk attractive?

"Hey, babe."

The deep voice of a boy interrupted the two girls' conversation and he kissed the cheerleader right on the lips, without even acknowledging Rachel's presence.

"Puck," Quinn said, pulling him away slightly, but still smiling. "We're at school. Plus, we were having a conversation."

Rachel couldn't help but rolled her eyes when she saw Puck complain. "'Sup, Berry?" He said coldly. It was obvious that he would have preferred to spend his time with his girlfriend rather than listening to a conversation between girls. Rachel couldn't blame him, he was a guy.

"Noah."

"Fuck Berry, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Puck, _The Puckerman._" Rachel couldn't help but giggle. She wondered how an eighteen year old might like to be called that, plus he thought that being the hottest guy in the school gives him the right to talk to her as he pleased.

During their sophomore year of high school, she even remembered that he had asked her out on a date, but was also reminded why he had done it, and why she had refused. It may not seem so, but after all, Puck was a good guy, and he had asked her go out just to do his mother a favor; she'd wanted her son to date a Jew like him. But this motivation wasn't enough to accept his invitation, and already, he was completely into Quinn so it wouldn't have even been fair to say yes.

Even though she has never said it out loud, Rachel often noticed the way Puck stared at Quinn when he thought the other wasn't looking. He showed to everyone his hard side but, for some reason, with Quinn, he softened. He looked at her like she was the most precious thing in this world and Rachel couldn't help but wish that there would be a boy somewhere who would look at her the same way.

Too bad this sweet side of Puck was immediately muffled as soon as he opened his mouth.

"I think Noah is a wonderful name. Your parents named you that so no matter what you say, to me, you're _Noah_." She said emphasizing the name while a little smirk on her face popped up. Rachel saw the boy ready to shout, but before he could answer, Quinn pulled him toward her. She didn't want to start the new year listening to her boyfriend and her best friend discuss for stupid things. Plus, she preferred to talk about something else.

"Rachel, don't try to change the topic. Before Puck came here we were talking about _him_."

"Wait, who?" Puck asked confused. They didn't even bother to answer to him 'cause they both knew that it would take a few minutes to turn on the little light that he had in his head. "No way. That creepy guy's still all over you?" he finally asked after few moments of wondering who they were talking about.

It was Rachel's business, for heaven's sake! Why couldn't they understand that?

She loved her friends, really, but discussing the same topic over and over again, not so much.

Rachel was a pretty reserved girl and didn't want to flaunt what he'd written to her to everybody.

She couldn't tell this to Quinn, of course. She was her best friend, after all, and she knew that, even though Quinn was sweet, as soon as she got angry, it was better to keep her away.

_It all started in the first year of high school when Rachel found a note in the locker. She thought it was a mistake, or even worse, a joke, and rather to her surprise, it wasn't so. A boy, a real boy, had written to her a little poetry. The first of many._

_If only Rachel had known before, she certainly wouldn't open the letter in front of her best friend who, enthusiastic, couldn't help but tell to everyone that Rachel Berry has a secret admirer._

_However, Rachel tried not to make this their usual topic of conversation, but Quinn didn't think like her._

_Sometimes she didn't understand where all this interest had emerged. She knew that sooner or later he would get tired of someone like her, so what was the point of continuing to fantasize about this story?_

Rachel kept looking at the watch while waiting for the bell rang. She couldn't take any more of Puck and Quinn's teasing, even though she knew that they hadn't bad intentions.

"We just want to see you happy." It was the usual phrase they repeated to her. They were so convinced that if she had even tried to find out who her suitor was, at this point, she would already have a boyfriend. Having to listen day after day the usual sentences was quite exasperating.

Luckily it didn't take long to hear the sound of the bell.

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and took this opportunity as a perfect excuse to stop, even just only briefly, their conversation. Before Quinn could protest further, Rachel closed the locker and turned immediately to go to class when she suddenly bumped into a big figure who made her drop her books by accident.

"Fantastic way to start the year," she thought sarcastically as she stooped to pick up her books. Her frustration had now reached its limit, or so she thought until a few simple words made change her mind.

"Are these books too heavy for a midget like you?"

Rachel clenched her eyes hoping to have heard wrong, but that husky voice accompanied by that tone of mockery would have recognized it anywhere, unfortunately. She'd known the speaker since she was born.

She knew that tone was like a challenge. He had used it on purpose to annoy her. She was not, however, going to give him that satisfaction. She didn't want to ruin this day again. Just keep calm, she repeated to herself. After taking a deep breath and biting her tongue, Rachel finally looked up.

She wasn't surprised when that damn smirk was printed on his face, showing his visible dimple, and her chocolate eyes met those amber.

_Great._

* * *

**A/N:** Uhm, well, yeah. Hi!

I know that this chapter kinda sucks, boring and short, and I apologize if some of you are somewhat confused. I'm writing this story mainly because I think that it serves as an "escape." A few minutes to forget about everything and everyone.

It's my very first experience as a writer of fanfiction multichapter therefore I accept any constructive criticism. At first, I posted this fanfiction on YouTube (dreaminginbig a.k.a. imagleeber a.k.a. tolololelo) in a completely different style.

Since this is an AU story, characters can be quite OOC although I'll try to keep many of their original characteristics.

Please leave a review if you have time, just to let me know that you want me to continue this story.

I want to apologize for any mistakes related to education in American schools, but since I live in Italy, I don't know how things work in the USA.

Anyway I wanna thank my beta _Rebecca Ripple_. I know that she had a hard job to do considering that there have been countless grammatical mistakes, so thank you so much. You're amazing!

* * *

I would like to open a parenthesis to say how difficult it is to write in a moment like this. As we all know after what happened to Cory, sorry but I still cannot write it, we're all going through a period of shit. I do not think that we will overcome it soon, actually I know it for sure.

Cory was and still is my hero, no matter what. He was the ONLY person I've ever considered idol and I feel like dying inside more and more each day.

For weeks I didn't do anything but look up in the sky hoping to feel better, but it never happened. I want to feel better. I want to stop crying. But I can't.

Cory is more than just a celebrity to me. He's one of the most important people in my life even though I never had the privilege of meeting him or let him know that. He didn't even know of my existence and yet I didn't care because to me it was enough just to see him smile. To see that although he has been through a lot, he's come so far.

I've never believed in love. I'm serious. I thought it was all bullshit and the happy ending exist only in the movies, and maybe it is so.

But looking at Monchele I had changed my mind. They were two people who had met and after a long wait they finally decided to be together. To allow the one to the other of loving. I don't give a fuck of what others thought or said. Cory and Lea are the proof that true love exists. I wanted a story like their too and now, I'm starting to stop believing that it will ever happen. I know he wouldn't want us to start to be negative but I can't help it. He was always cheerful and lived every single day like it was his last because "life's too short to be serious."

I'll miss him. I already miss him.

I feel an incredible emptiness inside of me and writing is one of the few things that can distract me in some way. To not think about how much life sucks. How much it's unfair and the fact that many probably will judge him or remember him only for his death makes me sick.

He was the best and perhaps the truer person ever.

I beg you with all my heart to never forget the good deeds he has done, the love he gave us and the way he has inspired us.

Thanks to him in fact I think I've found my calling and I'll try in every way to fulfill my dream, for him.

I wanted to meet him with my whole being. Hug him and thank him in person. It would be just enough a poor "hello" on twitter but unfortunately I haven't had this luck either.

I cannot begin to express the pain I feel.

I'm slowly trying to stop crying and to stay strong, but I'm not doing a good job.

All my prayers are for him, his family, Ann, who has lost a wonderful son, Shaun, who has lost an incredible brother, gleeks, who have lost their lifesaver, glee cast, who has lost a friend who was like a brother for them, Cory's true friends and most of all, Lea, who has lost the love of her life.

I can't even begin to imagine how she is and I admire her strength to face all this. I hope that all of us gleeks can stick together and continue to support Lea.

Excuse me for having written a papyrus, I've never been good with words so I hope to not have seemed repetitive or something.

Anyway thanks to anyone who has read it.

I dedicate the first chapter and the whole story to him: **Cory Allan Michael Monteith**. Thanks for everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Senior year of high school should be full of changes, right? Boys stop behaving like the idiots they usually are, and girls put aside the superficial and think about their future.

Well, that's what Rachel thought, but unfortunately, her hopes went up in smoke from day one.

"It will be my year, my last year, and I'm not going to let some Neanderthal perish my purpose," the little voice in Rachel's head reiterated to her as a moral support. Unfortunately, it wasn't comforting enough when it came to having to deal with that particular boy.

"Can this day get any worse?" Rachel wondered when she heard the boy that she absolutely couldn't stand - the guy who, for years, had always tormented her, though his reasoning was still unclear - the tall guy with the red leather jacket who, from what people say, made every single girl drop at his feet just by being the quarterback of the football team.

Finn.

She and Finn had known each other practically since they were born, and even if he didn't want to admit it, he was a mama's boy. This didn't surprise Rachel, Carole was one of the kindest women she had ever met, and it was obvious why she and Rachel's dads were such good friends. Anyway, two years ago, Carole's had married Burt, Kurt's father.

Kurt had established a great friendship with Rachel, and the fact that he was gay didn't matter at all. By now they had decided to go to New York, live together in an apartment and attend NYADA. Although at first, they were only able to fight for solos for school plays, he was gentle and kind to her.

It was too bad she could not say the same for his stepbrother.

"I don't want to start arguing, so could you please help me? Or do you not even know what 'help' means?" Rachel said, putting on a smile.

"I thought you didn't want to start to argue," Finn answered with the same smirk on his face.

Damn. Why did he always have to have an answer ready?

Rachel opened her mouth, trying to find something to say, but Finn's smirk didn't let her speak nor think. She pursed her lips, grabbed her books and stood up, thinking it was the most mature thing to do.

"Wow," Finn whispered, checking Rachel out slowly, as if he were admiring her figure.

Why did he seemed so amazed and charmed all of a sudden? Perhaps over the past few months, he was actually able to mature just a little. Or maybe he was trying to apologize, saying she looked fine. Rachel gave him a nervous smile, which was quickly replaced by an offended look as soon as the boy opened his mouth.

"Your stature hasn't changed one iota. You're still the usual gnome," Finn said, giving her a small pat on the head.

"You know what?" Rachel shifted abruptly Finn's hand, "I don't have the time for your banter, the bell rang at least—" (she glanced at the clock over Finn's head) "5 minutes ago, and if I'm late, it will be all your fault," she said, poking his chest before going to class with her usual dramatic exit, listening, annoyed, to Finn's smug chuckle.

She hoped she wouldn't have to see him again for the rest of the day, but of course, luck had never been on her side, because Quinn and Puck had different classes while, strangely enough, Finn shared most of hers.

However, Rachel entered the classroom just in time and so did Finn. Seriously, how fast was that guy?

English class began and, as usual, many of the students were busy, minding their own business. It almost seemed that Rachel was the only one who appeared interested and focused, at least when she wasn't disturbed by a six-foot-three boy who liked to throw paper balls at her from behind. She pretended not to feel anything, but as soon as the sixth paper ball hit her head, she lost her patience. Didn't he have anything better to do than harass her?

Rachel was about to give up and yell at him. She had slammed the pencil on the desk and turned to the guy sitting behind her, glaring at him with one of her more terrifying looks, or so she called it. Evidently, Finn didn't feel the same way, because instead of looking scared, he just seemed pleased. She would seriously have wanted to wipe that satisfied smile away with all her strength. She was about to open her mouth when someone knocked on the door bringing back the silence.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Ryan," said a boy from another class. "I have a bunch of flowers for a girl named Rachel Berry."

The teacher nodded as she wasn't even interested and pointed toward the direction of the girl in question. The boy put the flowers right in front of her desk and, after apologizing again for the disruption, he left the classroom.

Rachel was shocked and embarrassed at the same time, hoping no one would notice these two emotions on her face. When Mrs. Ryan turned her back to the class to write on the blackboard, Rachel took that opportunity to read the small, enclosed letter.

"Love, your secret admirer," it said simply.

She smelled the beautiful daisies, smiling. The arrangement was simple, nothing fancy, and perhaps because of that, she appreciated them even more.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that someone from behind was watching her with an unreadable expression.

* * *

The rest of the other lessons passed quickly, and without Rachel even realizing it, it was already lunch time.

They were all gathered at the same table, even though most of them were busy exchanging effusions. Tina and Mike did nothing but rub their noses to each other. Santana and Brittany were smiling at one another while they intertwined their little finger. Sam was intent on making Mercedes laugh with his "impressions," while Kurt and Blaine just exchanged sweet kisses as soon as they could. Don't get her wrong, she was happy to see all her friends so in love. She found them all adorable and very tender but, being the only one in the group, along with Artie and Finn, not to be in a relationship depressed her a little. Sometimes, she was ashamed to say that she was almost 18 and had never even kissed a boy, not that this was her aspiration.

Rachel continued to let her mind wander and, thinking back to what had happened during first period, she couldn't suppress a smile.

"What're you grinning for, Berry?" Santana asked.

"Uhm, nothing, just..."

"I know what it is," Quinn interrupted her, smiling. "I believe that, by now, the entire school already knows that your infamous admirer gave you some flowers this morning."

Rachel wanted to bury herself at that moment. She knew that Quinn's intentions were good, but why couldn't she understand that talking about certain things made her uncomfortable?

The stares of her gang didn't go unnoticed. Almost everyone had stopped doing what they were doing to watch Rachel curiously, as if waiting for her to continue.

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

Rachel's eyes widened when she heard Finn talking. Was he trying to help her?

"Oh, c'mon, we all know that Finnocence here doesn't want to talk about it because he's jealous to see RuPaul drooling over Prince Charming," Santana said smoothly. She has never had any problems with the words.

"Please," Finn continued while he ate his lunch. "It's just that I still cannot believe that there's a guy crazy enough to have a crush on this runt. I mean, did you see her? Even a toddler would be more attractive than her."

Soon after the words came out of his mouth, Finn realized that, perhaps, he had exaggerated a bit too much. He kept his eyes glued to the plate waiting for one of Rachel's outbursts. Everyone was surprised when it didn't happen.

"I... I have to go. I forgot to put my book in the locker and I'd better to take it now before the next class starts." Rachel stood up from the table and smiled bitterly to the rest of her friends before running away. "See you later."

Silence conquered the group, and no one had the courage to say anything. Suddenly, a noise startled everyone, and they turned to Finn, who was rubbing his head in pain. "What the hell was that for, San?!"

"I'm sorry, but my hand likes to slap jerks like you," Santana said as she began to file her nails.

"Hate to admit it, Finn, but Santana has a point," Artie said in a low tone.

Finn looked up and turned toward the door.

Yeah, okay maybe they were right. Obviously he didn't seriously think about what he had said; no one in their right mind would think such a thing. But it wasn't Finn's fault Rachel's presence unnerved him... right?

* * *

It had been only a day since that little incident in the cafeteria, and Rachel's friends seemed not to want to talk about it anymore. Finn had even apologized, saying he didn't have to cross the line.

Rachel wanted to start the year in the best way, so she forgave him without many problems. It was Finn and she knew very well that his impulsiveness never let him think before speaking.

Once again, it was lunchtime, and before going to join her friends, Rachel stood at her locker to put down her books, when she noticed a small white envelope inside of it.

"Aren't you gonna read it?"

For a moment, Rachel forgot that Finn was next to her. Sometimes, he almost seemed like a ninja. He was there even when people thought he was not around, even though it seemed impossible not to notice him, considering his size.

_"Dear Rachel,_

_I'm not very good with words and, to be honest, I don't have so much to say, but I just need to thank you. Thank you for giving me the strength to get up every morning and walk through the halls of this stupid school just to see you. Soon - I don't know exactly when - I'll tell you all this face to face._

_Love, your secret admirer."_

Rachel read the letter mentally and giggled merrily. It was really cheesy but couldn't help but find it sweet.

She continued to admire how carefully noting the letter was written. Apparently, the guy didn't have perfect penmanship, because it seemed as though he had spent an hour just to write the first sentence. Also, this characteristic brought a smile to her face, and only then did she realize that Finn was still there, watching her.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"Nothing," Finn answered, shaking his head. "C'mon let's go to lunch before Mercedes eats all the tater tots."

Rachel tried to hold back a chuckle. Though it was hard to admit, Finn was always able to make her laugh, even unintentionally.

It was times like these that his company wasn't so terrible. Once again, however, her laugh was pale when she noticed the look Finn was giving her.

"Can you please tell why you keep looking at me?"

Just then, Finn looked away and kept walking. "It doesn't matter; you wouldn't understand, anyway."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Rachel bewildered.

"That you're so stupid, that you wouldn't understand, even if I explained it to you." Finn answered smirking.

Rachel gasped incredulous. "You know it's really ridiculous told by a meathead like you, who can't even get a C and doesn't know what to do with the rest of his life!"

Finn's face fell. Rachel opened and closed her mouth, trying to apologize, but no sound came out. Finn turned his gaze straight ahead while Rachel kept her head down, feeling a lump in her stomach.

The cafeteria had never seemed so distant.

"You settle for mediocrity," Rachel after a moment of total silence. "But you're better than that." She hoped to have attracted his attention, and to have somehow remedied what she had said before. She knew that it was out of place and tried in every way to feel less guilty.

"What does mediocrity mean?"

Seriously?

Rachel decided to give up. It was useless to try to be gentle with someone like him.

"If you won't even thank me for the compliment, could you at least tell me why you keep staring at me?"

"What makes you think that I keep looking at you. Narcissist much?" He said turning to her.

Finn was expecting another of Rachel Berry's answers and was greatly surprised when no sound came out from the girl's mouth, and her eyes were speaking for her. It was as if Rachel was inviting him with just a look to give her an answer. But he couldn't give her one. Or at least not right now.

"I promise you that I'll tell you another time. Now, I just want to eat. I'm starving," said Finn touching the small rolls of flab that he had on his stomach.

Rachel wanted to keep a straight face but how could she with a guy like that? She started walking again and turned around only when she noticed that Finn was still motionless.

"Why are you still standing there? I thought you were hungry, giant." She didn't miss the small smile that popped up on the boy's face before he shoved her friendly.

"Let's go, dwarf."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the long wait and for the boring chapter. I know that nothing much happen but I promise that the next one will be better. Anyway, thank you all so much for the kind reviews, for adding my story to your story alert and favorite stories, and most of all, for your support. It means the world to me.

Also I want to give a huge thanks to my beta _Rebecca Ripple_ for helping me. I cannot thank you enough!

As always, this chapter is dedicated to the most wonderful angel in heaven, Cory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The first week of school is always the most... "relaxing."

Teachers' desks aren't piled high with tasks as they always were, and for many, this was a great excuse to throw a party.

Santana was the queen of parties. Being one of the sexiest girls in the school, boys drooled at her feet and were willing to do everything just to be with her, even when she had long since admitted to having a different sexual preference.

Brittany and Santana were, perhaps, one of the most surprising yet cutest couples that Rachel knew. Together, however, they were... well, wild... and maybe too much so for her liking.

It was Friday when the whole gang gathered in front of their lockers after their classes were over.

The halls were crowded, and everyone was talking animatedly and happily about the party at Santana's. Her parents were out of town, so she and Brittany hadn't thought twice before planning a party.

It was amazing how quickly news circulated in that school.

Some football players walked by them assuring that they wouldn't have missed the first party of the year for the world.

They all seem pretty excited, as if it was a unique event that they couldn't miss.

"It's just a party," Rachel thought. Why was everyone so obsessed with such frivolous things? Sometimes she thought she was the only one who wasn't interested in this kind of thing.

During the first year of high school, Rachel had joined the glee club in the company of Kurt, Artie, Tina, Mercedes and another guy whose name she could barely remember.

Six members, however, were not enough to take part in singing competitions so Rachel tried in every way to convince Quinn to join, albeit unsuccessfully. Mr. Schue, their choir director for that short time, who was also their Spanish teacher, was forced to shut down the club.

It was a blow for them.

Rachel wanted nothing more than to be part of something special, but unfortunately she didn't have the opportunity.

Over the past year, some things have changed: Kurt met Blaine, a younger guy who came from a private school, Mercedes and Sam got closer and closer, and Tina became Mike's girlfriend during the summer.

Since then, they had all been too wrapped up in their respective relationships to remain focused on their goal and, apart from Rachel, they were also all happy to go to parties.

It was no surprise when all the couples, plus Artie, agreed to come to Santana's party that night.

"What about you, Frankenteen?" Santana turned to Finn, who, for some reason, hadn't yet confirmed his participation.

For a moment, he looked doubtful, but eventually, he gave in and shrugged smoothly, touching on a measly, "Why not?"

Rachel's biggest concern became a reality when all eyes turned towards her, waiting for an answer.

Quinn and Kurt were practically begging her with their gaze as she heard Tina and Mercedes say things like: "C'mon; we'll have fun."

Rachel honestly had her doubts. The last time she went to a party it was her Junior year where she got so drunk to laugh for no reason and yell: "IT TASTES LIKE PINK!"

She preferred to draw a pitiful veil over the matter and not talk about it ever again.

She didn't want her to be remembered in the future as the Broadway star who got drunk at high school parties.

"I... I think I'll pass." Rachel didn't miss the disappointment on the faces of her best friends. "I promise to come next time, it's just that I have to take care of something important so..." She hastened to take her bag inside the locker and close it in a hurry. "See you on Monday." Before the others could do the same, Rachel was already out of the building without even realizing that Finn's eyes were glued on her with a worried look.

* * *

It was 9pm; the party had to have started now and, knowing Santana, it would be prolonged throughout the night.

Rachel was glad that she had decided to stay at home instead of going out. She wasn't a nerd or something.

She had a good excuse for the decision she had made, one reason far more important than going to get drunk and dance until dawn.

"Pumpkin, are you sure you don't want to go to Santana's?" A man in his forties with curly hair was lying on the bed in the bedroom covered by a blanket asked considerately to Rachel.

"Daddy, I'm sure. Papa will work until late, and I'm not gonna leave you alone when you're sick." Rachel placed a tray with a bowl of chicken soup on his father's legs, and then she carefully adjusted his pillow.

For nearly 18 years, her fathers took care of her. They always made sure she had everything she needed or wanted and now that she had the opportunity, she wanted to reciprocate.

She didn't mind; in fact, it kinda made her feel good.

Rachel preferred a thousand times over to stay home with her daddy rather than join the mass, and also she could take advantage of the time that she had to watch one of her favorite movies.

* * *

"Puck!... Puck!... PUCK!"

"What?!" The boy pulled away, annoyed at being interrupted while he was making out with his girlfriend. They were sitting on the couch and immediately after talking for a few seconds, Quinn found herself sitting on Puck's lap while he held her tight at the waist.

The music was loud, and the house was full of people dancing and jumping. Santana was too busy with Brittany to take care of the guests, and the party was completely out of control.

Nevertheless, Kurt's voice was shrill enough to be heard by Puck who turned his attention to the boy.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt yelled over the music.

"He texted me saying that he wasn't gonna come, or he'll be late, or whatever." Puck smiled feeling Quinn's lips on his neck.

"Do you know why?" Kurt asked curiously as Blaine pulled him from behind to dance.

Puck shrugged in response before attacking Quinn's mouth again. He could barely understand what Kurt was screaming, so he got rid of him by waving his hand without detaching himself from his girlfriend.

Puck had no idea where Finn was, or why he hadn't come, but the message he had sent to him was clear:

"I have something more important to do."

* * *

_Hello gorgeous._

Rachel was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket, a bowl full of popcorn between her legs and the television on with the DVD of "Funny Girl" inside.

Rachel settled back to sit up to find a comfortable position when the doorbell of the house rang. She let out an exasperated sigh.

It's been some hour that her daddy did nothing but ask her something like: "bring me some water," or "put the tray in the kitchen." Sure, she was the one to offer her services to her daddy, but she didn't think he would have taken advantage of it.

Rachel was finally able to meet all his needs and to rest when she was again interrupted by someone's arrival.

"Who could it be?" she wondered. She hadn't invited anyone, and certainly her papa couldn't have been back already. Even if he had come home early, he would have used his keys.

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts when the bell rang again, and her daddy's voice was heard from his bedroom asking her to go to open it.

In spite of herself, Rachel took the remote and pressed pause to stop the movie. She moved her bowl of popcorn to the table in front of her and walked towards the door.

It took her a moment to realize that in front of her was the last person she expected to see.

He was dressed in a T-shirt with simple jeans and a black jacket.

He watched her face with circumspect and Rachel wondered what he was doing in front of the door of her house.

"Finn? Wh-what are you doing here?" To describe how Rachel felt as 'confused' would have been an understatement. So great was her shock that that was the only question that occurred to her.

"I'm not going to let you spend your first Friday night as a Senior in your house watching some movie with Streisand, so go get dressed so I can bring you to the party. Probably it will end at about 2 in the morning so if we hurry we can still get there in time." Finn said with a firm tone. His serious expression made Rachel laugh involuntarily, and she eyed him with amusement.

He seemed pretty serious, but she knew that even if he had forced her, she wouldn't have changed her mind.

It was funny how Finn was always the first to worry about her. Although he loved to make fun of her and give her petty nicknames, he was always the first to show up to her when she needed someone.

But that was not the case. She didn't need help. Indeed, she just wanted to be left alone, because a young Barbra was waiting for her in the living room.

"I appreciate your concern, but even if I wanted to, I couldn't come. My daddy is sick, so-"

"LeRoy is sick? Is it severe?" Finn interrupted Rachel's explanation, asking her questions, completely forgetting the reason why he had come in the first place.

"No, no, don't worry, it's just a simple flu-"

Once again, Rachel's voice was cut off by Finn, who invited himself inside.

Finn climbed the stairs to Rachel's dads' room. He knew that house like the back of his hand; ever since he was an infant, he'd spent more time in their home than in his own.

Rachel continued to scold him, asking him to leave and to not disturb her father.

Finn as usual, didn't listen to her and knocked on the door anyway. Rachel sighed, realizing she could not do anything, and they both came in when LeRoy gave them permission.

"Finn, son, I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, neither did I," Rachel mumbled, disturbed.

LeRoy sat up, immediately accepting the boy with a smile. He and his husband had always been on good terms with Finn and his family, so much so to treat him as if he was their own son. They loved him so much that they often joked with Carole and Burt that Finn and Rachel will be married in the future.

"Didn't you go to Santana's party?"

"Nah, Rachel told me that you're sick so I thought it would be better if I stay here considering how clumsy she can be." Finn said in order to annoy the girl before smiling kindly at the man.

No wonder why her dads thought he was an angel.

"Oh, but I don't need anything right now. Actually, I was just about to go to sleep. But you can stay, if you want... you know, to keep my little baby girl company."

LeRoy willfully ignored his daughter's complaints and told them to go watch a movie without worrying about him.

Rachel leaned over to leave a tender kiss on her dad's forehead and tell him to call her if he needed anything.

Meanwhile, Finn greeted LeRoy with a wave of his hand and went into the living room sitting down on the couch.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the sight of the boy while he ate all her snacks.

She deliberately pushed down Finn's feet that were leaning on the table as if it were his own home.

Rachel pressed play again before sitting down next to Finn, pretending not to hear him muttering things like, "Please, let's watch something else", "There's a hockey game tonight," or "I'm gonna fall asleep already."

No one was forcing him to stay, so he could very well go away, which, however, he didn't. Instead he just sat there watching, for the billionth time, the movie that even he knew by heart.

For the rest of the duration of the film were both silent, except for those moments when Finn commented sarcastically on every little thing.

Rachel felt her eyes become red and fill with tears. It was useless. Every time, she got emotional while singing "My Man" with her idol.

Rachel was so swept up by the notes of the song that she barely even noticed Finn's gaze.

She turned toward him with a confused look, because it wasn't like the first time he heard her sing.

She decided to not ask questions knowing that he would find the most trivial excuse for not responding.

"Thank you." Rachel wiped her eyes with a tissue and turned off the TV.

"It was a pleasure to eat all your popcorn." Rachel rolled her eyes, taking the now empty bowl out of Finn's hands, and turned completely towards him.

"I'm being serious. It means a lot to me that you have preferred to stay for my daddy rather than get drunk with the others. Thanks," she said softly.

Finn shrugged to make it clear that he had heard and they sat in silence looking in different directions.

Finn's voice was so low that she almost could not hear what he had asked.

"Did you receive any new letters?"

"Who are you talking about?" Rachel asked, teasing.

"Could you gloat less?"

"I'm not gloating," Rachel gasped.

"Are you gonna answer my question, or not?" Finn asked, fed up.

Rachel rolled her eyes, unable to believe her ears. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." Finn didn't even meet Rachel's eyes when he answered and began to fiddle with the front of his T-shirt.

She was shocked by the insecure tone he used. It was as if he didn't even believe what he was saying, but perhaps she was just imagining it, because there was no reason why Finn would really be interested.

"No," she finally answered. "He hasn't written me since Tuesday."

Finn finally turned toward her, "Maybe he just realized how annoying you really are."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and sighed quietly. It was assumed that he would have joked about it and took it lightly. For Finn, he was just a silly boy interested in someone like her.

"You seem pretty upset about it," Finn said, looking her in the eye, his tone surprisingly serious.

Rachel did everything she could to break away from the look and turn it to the coffee table in front of them, as if an empty bowl and a cover of a DVD were more interesting.

"I know you're gonna make fun of me for the rest of my life for this but... I am," she whispered. "I've always said that this whole story would end one day but, deep down, I hoped it wouldn't."

Rachel didn't know why she was having this conversation with Finn. She had never even mention this to Quinn or Kurt.

"I don't even know him," she said after awhile. "How he looks like, or even his name. And yet he can make me feel wanted, visible, loved."

Her voice trembled unexpectedly, but still tried to restrain especially in front of Finn.

"I liked knowing that there's a guy out there who cares about me, and who actually likes me." She breathed deeply turning to the boy who sat next to her. "It made me feel special, receiving all those letters, you know?"

Finn, as usual, just nodded, looking at her with a straight face. Maybe it was a good thing that he had said nothing. If he had spoken, he probably would have ruined the calm atmosphere that was created.

The two stayed in silence, hearing the clock ticking.

Rachel stared at Finn's eyes without realizing how close they were.

She could easily feel his breath and for a reason that was unknown to her, she liked it.

She closed her eyes before opening them right away and spun around by moving a strand of hair behind her ear releasing a breath she didn't even know to hold.

"Well, I... I guess you can go now. I mean, Papa will be home soon and I don't want to make you late," she said, suddenly nervous.

Finn nodded again and stood up with Rachel, who accompanied him to the front door.

"Say hi to LeRoy and Hiram for me."

"And you, to your parents and Kurt."

"I will," Finn said, and he turned to leave. He took two steps down the stairs of the porch and turned around when he heard a voice calling him.

He was confused when he saw Rachel still standing there staring at him.

"Thank you again."

Those three simple words were enough to bring up a small smile on Finn's face. The boy turned his back to Rachel, coming down from the porch while he said aloud, "'Night, dwarf."

"Good night, giant!"

She couldn't see it but, this time, Finn smiled completely.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for reviewing, adding to your alerts and favorite stories! I really do appreciate it! Also, I just wanna say that I'm sorry if I don't update quickly, but it's kinda hard to write every chapter in Italian and then translate it into English, so please forgive me if I take awhile to post.

Anyway, a huge huge thanks to the BEST beta in the world, _Rebecca Ripple_, for being so patient and kind with me!

* * *

I just watched the TCA, and I can't even begin to express how much I admire Lea. She's like the strongest person ever, and her speech was just moving, wonderful and perfect. I seriously cannot stop crying. Every single word that she had said was nothing but the truth and the fact that Jenna, Kevin and Amber came back for Lea was the most beautiful thing ever.

My respect for that woman grows more and more and still I cannot believe that she had the strength to get on that stage.

She did it just for us. Just to remind us what a wonderful person Cory was. The reasons why we and she loved him.

She just deserves the respect and the admiration of everyone.

"_I wanted to dedicate this award to Cory, for all of you out there that loved and admired Cory as much as I did."_

"_He was very special to me, and also to the world and we were very lucky to witness his incredible talent, his handsome smile, and his beautiful, beautiful heart."_

"_Cory reached out, and he became a part of all of our hearts, and that's where he'll stay **forever.**"_

It's needless to say that this chapter is dedicated to Cory. It's been a month, but I still miss him like hell every single day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Rachel woke up the next morning to the sound of the alarm and changed into shorts and a matching top.

It was about 5:00 am and, although it was Saturday, she liked to get up early. She was inspiring to know that while everyone was still in bed sleeping, she was already awake to do her morning exercises while looking determinedly at photos depicting Broadway and New York.

After an hour passed on her elliptical trainer, Rachel took a well-deserved rest and went down to the kitchen for a glass of fresh juice. As usual, her dads were already awake. One was reading a newspaper and the other was cooking bacon and eggs, even though Rachel didn't approve.

"Morning, Dads!" Rachel said with a perky voice as she walked into the kitchen. "How are you today, Daddy?" She hugged LeRoy from behind while he sipped a cup of coffee and placed the newspaper on the table.

"Much better than yesterday. Must have been your miracle soup that helped me," he said jokingly.

"Princess, could you please check the mail?" Hiram asked, turning around a second before continuing to cook.

"Of course, Papa." Rachel gave her a little mold kiss on her daddy's cheek before heading out the door.

It was a sunny day, but the neighborhood was practically empty. At that time of the morning, only nice elderly neighbors passed who greeted every person, which was kinda cute.

Rachel greeted an old lady who was walking arm in arm with her husband, unable to look away from the enchanted couple in love. Rachel smiled tenderly to them one last time before opening the mailbox.

Bills, bills, bills...

Rachel suddenly stopped when she saw a white letter with her name written on it. The handwriting was his, without a doubt.

But why he had written to her again?

Sure, it had only been four days since the last time he had written but, still.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't hide the fact that a part of her was surprisingly happy.

"Sexy."

Rachel turned at the sound of that voice. The boy pointed at her clothing with a smirk, and just in that moment she realized she was practically half-naked in front of him.

Rachel covered her belly, embarrassed, ignoring his comment and glaring at him.

He was wearing a pair of gym shorts and a sweaty, sleeveless shirt that revealed his toned body. From his forehead a few sweat drops that traveled all over his face up to his chin.

As unbearable as he could be, he had a really nice body, something that Rachel would never, ever have admitted.

Rachel stopped to stare when she noticed that that damn smirk was still present and appeared to be even bigger than before.

"Good morning to you too, Finn." She said annoyed before closing the mailbox. "May I ask you what are you doing here?"

"It's called jogging, but I doubt lazy you would know what that is."

Rachel gasped loudly at Finn's teasing before placing her hands on her hips. "If you really want to know, I get up every morning at 5am, 7 days a week to do my morning exercises. Just because I prefer to stay at home to train rather than running around in the street like you do, does not mean that I am lazy!"

In response Finn laughed as Rachel crossed her arms frustrated.

"Pumpkin, why are you taking so long?" Hiram asked looking out the door. "Finn, boy!" he said when he noticed the tall boy.

"Daddy, you should go back inside if you don't want to get sick again," Rachel said, a little bit annoyed at Finn.

"Hello Hiram, how do you feel today?" Finn asked, completely ignoring Rachel.

"Daddy, please go inside." Rachel warned when she saw her father walking toward Finn.

"Oh, better, thank you, even though I have a slight back pain right now."

"Well, if you want, I can give you the number of the physical therapist that Coach Beiste has given us," Finn offered.

"Daddy, plea-"

"That would be great! If, in a week, my back still hurts, I'll ask you for the numb-"

"DADDY!" Rachel shouted, unable to endure more to watch the chat between the two boys.

"Rachie, honey, don't shout. Everybody is still sleeping."

"Yeah, Rachie, you should drink some chamomile tea," Finn said mockingly, feigning kindness with amusement.

"I-I.. but I was just..ugh!" Rachel grunted loudly.

"As I said: chamomile tea," Finn whispered amicably Hiram who laughed merrily.

Rachel hated the way that sometimes it seemed that her own parents prefer to Finn to her. I mean, it was ridiculous to see them joking with him as an old friend, who was kinda was.

"If you two have finished of making fun of me, I'm going to have breakfast." Rachel started to walk away when the sound of her daddy's voice made her turn around abruptly.

"Finn, why don't you join us? You must be hungry."

"I'm sure he's already eat-"

"Of course, thanks," Finn interrupted Rachel and smiled at Hiram, continuing to talk with him as they entered the house.

_"Why don't you just adopt him?"_ Rachel thought. She stood, waiting for at least her dad to notice her absence, but no, he was too busy talking to that annoying guy. Rachel looked up at the sky and followed them inside.

She put the envelopes she'd taken from the mailbox on the table of the entrance, remembering the letter addressed to her.

Rachel stood at the kitchen door and saw her dad and Finn already sat down to eat and enjoy a nice chat.

It kinda bothered her that those three guys were so close, but at the same time, she couldn't understand why she felt as if something warmed up inside her when she saw them so happy.

She paused for an instant to look at the youngest among the three.

Finn was a mystery. Sometimes she loathed him enough to want to give him a kick in the balls, and other times, instead, she just wanted to thank him for being so kind and caring, just like the night before.

They had talked, no, she had talked, but he had listened truly interested and it was nice to know that he could be serious when he had to.

"Princess?"

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her papa, Hiram. She hadn't even noticed she was still standing there so she quickly sat right in front of Finn, the only empty chair.

"Is there something wrong?"

Rachel clutched the letter, shaking her head, still immersed in her thoughts and smiled as the answer to her papa's question. She took a sip of orange juice from her glass noticing the look of the guy sitting in front of her.

"Any new mail?" asked Hiram while he was eating his breakfast.

"Uhm, you know, bills, bills, a letter for me, and bills again," she replied, trying to sound indifferent.

"A letter for you?" LeRoy asked grinning. Rachel knew she shouldn't have say it, but she couldn't lie to her dads either. "Your secret admirer?"

"Daddy," she closed her eyes, embarrassed.

"Wait, what secret admirer? The one who sent you romantic letters since freshman year?!"

Hiram was undoubtedly the most protective between the two and didn't accept that her baby girl was no longer a child.

"Look honey you need to be careful about this guy. Although this seems to be quite serious, we all know that boys have in mind only _one thing_."

Finn was about to choke on the juice he was drinking, continuing to cough, while slightly striking his chest.

Rachel wasn't the only apparently embarrassed, but she knew the reason why Finn was uncomfortable was the comment of Hiram about the way of thinking of the boys.

Hiram immediately corrected himself by saying that Finn was a special case when he noticed the boy's reaction.

Rachel didn't want to dismantle her papa saying that, according to her, Finn was not so prudish as they thought, so she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Hiram, you shouldn't worry about our Rachie. She's a big girl now, plus she also has a great guy who has her back, right Finn?" LeRoy said patting Finn on the shoulder; he was about to choke a second time.

"Y-yeah, sure." Finn said, pulling out one of his famous crooked smile before continuing to eat.

"Alright, so Finn, why are you awake at this hour?" Hiram asked, finally changing the subject.

"Well, I jog every Saturday morning to keep me in shape." He answered proudly.

Rachel let out a chuckle and could not help to whisper pretending displeasure, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's not working."

Finn took a quick look at the bust that was visible of the girl and faked a smile. "You know, maybe you should do it too, considering that you need to exercise more than me."

"That's a great idea!" LeRoy shouted enthusiastically.

"What?!" Finn and Rachel responded simultaneously as they exchanged a look shocked.

"Rachie, maybe Finn is right. Though you're a great dancer, PE has never been your forte and, perhaps, some training with him will be useful to you." Hiram said, taking a sip of coffee.

"With all due respect, I really was just kidding." Finn said, mortified.

"Well, we aren't." LeRoy turned to his daughter whom had an air not very content. "Look, we don't want to force you okay? But maybe spend some more time outside in the open air will be good for you, and since Finn jogging almost always is perfect as a "helpmate."

"Do it just for this fall, and then if you want, you can stop. Only if Finn has no objections." Hiram looked at the boy amicably, hoping that he would agree.

"I-I.. uhm, no. I'll be happy to have some company," Finn said, smiling awkwardly.

"So what do you say, Rachie?" LeRoy asked.

Rachel looked around, noticing her dads. She hated to disappoint and certainly didn't want to contradict them.

At that moment, she felt resigned.

A few months of jogging would not hurt, would it? Although the company wasn't exactly her favorite.

"Fine."

That simple word was enough to make the two dads cheer happily. It was funny how they were creating a furor for so little. It was a long time that they were trying to convince her to go out and they finally had succeeded.  
Rachel laughed, and when she heard that Finn was laughing too, her smile softened.

It would only be for a few months. She would survive.

* * *

Rachel closed the door of the bedroom behind her and sighed loudly.  
It had been the longest breakfast ever, and she could only be relieved that it was over.

Immediately after he had finished eating, Finn returned home after receiving a phone call from his mother, who was waiting for him anxiously.

LeRoy had gone to the office to make up the lost day even though Rachel had begged him to stay at home. He was really stubborn.

Hiram had gone to court instead. He was a lawyer and was responsible for most of the cases involving family problems, but nothing too serious or severe.

Rachel was finally alone in the house and fell on the bed. She still firmly held the letter in her hands, feeling nervous to read the contents.

With a firm tug, Rachel opened the envelope and sat with her legs crossed. Her hands were shaking with nervousness, which was stupid because it was a simple letter. Rachel swallowed hard and finally opened the letter folded in half.

_"Dear Rachel,_

_I'm sorry if I didn't write to you recently. I was afraid to disturb you or choke or seem nagging and I can assure you that this is just the reason why I haven't written. But you must know that it is hard for me not to. It's not easy to explain (also because I've always sucked at words), but even just through a simple letter I can somehow feel like closer to you. Not in a manic sort because I'm not. I'm not a maniac. Maybe I shouldn't have write this part."_

Rachel giggled.

_"See you soon. I hope._

_Love, your secret admirer"_

Ding.

Rachel's phone uttered the sound that signaled the arrival of a message. The girl put the letter in the drawer of the nightstand where she kept all the others hidden, and took the phone. She rolled her eyes when she read the name of the sender.

_Saturday at your place. 5:00am. - Finn_

Rachel sighed.

_Do we really have to? - Rachel *_

_Yup. ;) - Finn_

Rachel felt the need to scream with frustration. It was all his fault! Well, not entirely; Rachel had a little guilt, too, but for the most part, was Finn's fault.  
She trained well enough alone, and now she had to do it with Finn.

It was an injustice. Her dads had practically forced her. Sure it was only for a few months, right before the beginning of the winter, but it bothered her anyway.

_Alright. - Rachel *_

Rachel waited a few seconds before receiving a response.

_I know you want to do this as much as I want, but remember that your dads have "organized" everything and you know I cannot say no to them. - Finn_

_Yeah, I'm aware of that. - Rachel *_

_I promise to behave myself. Or I'll try at least. And to wait for you if you can't follow my step. ;) - Finn_

_How chivalrous. - Rachel *_

Rachel waited for an answer, but nothing. Maybe he hadn't received the message, or simply didn't know what to reply.

Rachel didn't understand why she was waiting so impatiently for an answer. It was Saturday, she was bored and if Finn could keep her company then, why not?

20 minutes. 20 minutes had passed and still nothing. Usually Finn was always quick to write a message, even with those thick fingers of his.

_Are you still there? - Rachel *_

Suddenly her cell phone vibrated and Rachel chuckled when she read the text.

_Sorry I was searching on the dictionary the meaning of "chivalrous". Lol - Finn_

The phone vibrated again a few seconds later and Rachel smiled involuntarily.

_Found it! Chivalrous: adj.  
__1. Having the qualities of gallantry and honor attributed to an ideal knight.  
__2. Of or relating to chivalry.  
__3. Characterized by consideration and courtesy, especially toward women.  
__Yup, that's totally me. ;) - Finn_

_For your information, that "compliment" was sheer sarcasm. And just to make it easier for you, Sarcasm: a form of wit that is marked by the use of sarcastic language and is intended to make its victim the butt of contempt or ridicule. __3 - Rachel *_

_FYI, I noticed only the heart at the end. ;) - Finn_

As hard as she tried not to, Rachel smiled. Sure, he annoyed her, but in concordance, also put her in a good mood.

Neither of them realized that it was almost dinner time since they had started exchanging messages, and neither of them had even had lunch. Of course, Finn blamed Rachel, but he had done it jokingly.

If Rachel was able to spend a whole day texting with Finn, some mornings jogging with him shouldn't be too terrible.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone!

Thank you so much for your continued support towards this story. It is really important to me because I wrote it last year when it hadn't happened what happened to Cory.

I'm sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but hopefully, the next one will be longer. I know perfectly well that this story is not up to others and not as good as many written here on _ ,_ but thank you anyway for reading, and I hope that you have a little time to review it, because I really do appreciate it.

Anyway, I just realized that when I post a story, the site does not show certain characters, in fact in the final part where Finn and Rachel exchange messages, there had to be a symbol of a heart. _"__For your information, that "compliment" was sheer sarcasm. And just to make it easier for you, Sarcasm: a form of wit that is marked by the use of sarcastic language and is intended to make its victim the butt of contempt or ridicule. __**3** - Rachel *_" Sorry for that.

Personally, I do not like to rush things, which is why for now nothing much is happening, but I assure you it will improve.

Thank you, thank you very much and especially thanks to _Rebecca Ripple_, as always. I'll never get tired of saying that you're a wonderful beta!

A few days ago I received a necklace in the mail that says "Monteith" and I can say with certainty that it is the most beautiful thing I have, which also reminds me that I thanked everyone but the most important person, to whom I dedicate this chapter: Cory.

I know that you'll always be with us, and I really hope to keep your memory alive even if it's just with this story. I miss you so much, angel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The weekend was over. It was rather irritating as school days always pass slowly, while Saturdays and Sundays instead seem to fly away.

Everyone seemed to have their heads still immersed in friday night. According to what the students said as they talked animatedly, Santana's party was amazing. What was so "amazing" about a bunch of guys who get drunk and destroy someone's home still eluded Rachel. She had already been to similar parties, and truth be told, she knew she hadn't missed anything fancy. Perhaps in the future, she would laugh at certain moments spent with friends in those parties, but right now, she couldn't care less. Rachel noticed Finn waiting at her locker and could not help but wonder if he had regretting to have chose to watch "Funny Girl" with her, instead of going to the first great party of the year. It was hard to decipher what was in the mind of that boy; one moment, he was teasing her, and the next, he was asking her to go to class with him so that he wouldn't be late as he always was.

Finn had greeted her with a simple "hey" and when she was about to open her locker, she heard someone calling her name. Rachel wasn't surprised to see Quinn running toward them excited to tell every single detail of the party to which she had refused to participate. Predictably, the cheerleader turned a normal high school party into a red carpet event with the aim to convince Rachel to come to the next. Just then Quinn realized that her friend wasn't the only one who missed the party and suddenly she turned to Finn asking him why he hadn't come. The tall boy seemed taken aback by the question and opened and closed his mouth without knowing what to say. He looked down at Rachel circumspectly for what seemed like an infinite amount of time before answering.

"There was an emergency. A really important thing," Finn stressed the word "really" without hesitation. He hoped that Quinn would not have done any more questions and was relieved when she nodded a simple "okay" and ran away when she saw her boyfriend, Puck, down the hall. Finn breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his gaze again to Rachel, who was smiling smugly to herself.

"So... watching TV with me is more important than a party?"

"What? No! Taking care of your daddy is," Finn said, while Rachel kept her eyebrow raised as if she did not believe a word of what he said.

"Just because I like your dads, doesn't mean that I like you, too."

"Well, I've never said that," Rachel whispered, smirking.

She watched Finn starting to walk away peeved and, with a little chuckle, she quickly opened her locker to grab her books when she saw the usual white envelope with her name on it. Finn was already halfway down the hallway, so she just took the letter, shut the locker and ran to catch up with him. They both went into the classroom and took their seats before the bell rang, starting the English lesson, without being able to erase the fact that, even though Finn was trying to mask it, he regretted nothing as well.

* * *

"_Stars hide your fires; let not light see my black and deep desires: The eyes wink at the hand; yet let that be which the eye fears, when it is done, to see. _What do you think Macbeth was saying to himself?" Mrs. Ryan lowered her glasses and laid them on her nose. She walked along the school desks glancing to the students waiting for at least one of them answered the question she had put. She was the classic teacher that everyone was afraid of, and no doubt, one of the most austere. The woman took her place next to the teaching post and leaned against it. Her eyes fell on a particular girl sitting on the second row center who didn't even seem to have noticed that the lesson was still in progress.

"Ms. Berry?" asked the teacher severely. "Ms. Berry?"

"_Dear Rachel,  
__The more days pass, the more I realize how truly generous and kind you are, but I also deem you the most selfless person I know. You don't worry about what people might think of you, you don't follow the mass and most of the time, I would really love to be just like you.  
__Thanks, because you make me want to be different, a better person, and not the usual jerk that I am.  
__Love, your secret admirer_"

Rachel didn't think she could be a source of inspiration for someone. It was now the fourth time that she read it and still couldn't believe the kindness of this guy. He filled her with compliments, compliments that she thought she didn't even deserve. She knew that she was talented and ambitious, but to be told that she was also unselfish and kind, was a different story. For the fifth time Rachel was about to re-read the letter. It was as if it never bored her. She was never the kind of girl that easily got distracted in class. She had always been a model student, with enviable grades and an attendance record that was, to say the least, perfect. She hadn't the slightest idea that the misfortune wanted that the only day in which her attention was directed towards something else, Mrs. Ryan would have taken action.

"Ms. Berry!" Rachel dropped the paper in her hands on the desk and looked wide-eyed the woman in front of her.

If looks could kill Rachel would be dead by now.

Rachel loved in an absurd way to be the center of attention, having all eyes on her, and so on; after all, she was a star. This time, however, she just wanted to hide in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she had just been scolded. She, Rachel Berry, caught to not paying attention in class.

"Act 1, scene 4, page 3." Mrs. Ryan had not yet erased that intimidating look. "Would you, Ms. Berry, please tell the whole class what do you think Macbeth would convey in this monologue of his? Or maybe I assume that what appears to be a letter is more interesting than my class?" That woman was famous for her severity. If it weren't for the coach of the Cheerios, Ms. Sylvester, Mrs. Ryan would, without a doubt, be the most feared woman at McKinley.

"No, Mrs. Ryan." Rachel's voice had never been so low in her entire life.

"I was sure of it," she said bitterly. "Why don't you tell us your opinion about MacBeth?"

"I... I wasn't - I wasn't focused on the lesson, and I apologize, but I can't express my opinion on something I don't know." Rachel cursed herself as soon as those words were out of her mouth.

"Well, perhaps, you can concentrate better on this Shakespearean tragedy this afternoon..." (the mischievous smile of Mrs. Ryan did not bode well) "...in detention." Rachel's jaw dropped suddenly feeling the astonished eyes of her peers. She didn't want to worsen the situation so she just nodded cordially, and looked down at the textbook.

How could this happen? Her curriculum could be affected if the punishment had been put into effect. Her future, her career and her dreams were more important and big than a guy... no matter how incredibly sweet he was.

"This is bullshit."

"Mr. Hudson!" The teacher suddenly came in front of the guy taking off her glasses indignant as all students turned toward them amazed and amused at the same time. "That language is not tolerated in my class."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Ryan, but it's not like Rach was the only student who wasn't listening. I mean, look around. No one here seems to be remotely interested in McWhatshisname, and yet, only the student who was distracted just this once, is punished." Finn answered, determined and without regretting having spoken that way to an adult. "I don't know what you'd call it, ma'am, but to me, it's bullshit."

The last time a student answered in that way was in junior year, when Puck practically shouted at the professor of Geography, who had just told him he had to commit if he didn't want to repeat the year. Fortunately, with Quinn's help, Puck managed to be promoted with a low C+, but the outburst was remembered by all. It was another reason why Puck was also known as the badass of the school.

Now, however, things were different. Although Finn was Puck's best mate, he wasn't its exact copy. Sure he wasn't a "Valedictorian," but he wasn't the worst student either. He undertook the bare minimum and was also quite naive but, he never ever had responded rudely to a teacher.

"I'll see you after class to talk about your behavior, Mr. Hudson." Mrs. Ryan gave him one last glare before taking her place again. The class fell into a deafening silence and Rachel felt compelled to do something. But what? Somehow she had to thank Finn for his attempt to defend her, but what could she do?

Rachel turned around and met the gaze of Finn. She mouthed an honest "thank you" and put her hand over his. Rachel was about to move it when Finn gave it a little squeeze before winking at her and letting go of the grip.

Suddenly there was the sound of music coming from the third row and the same quarterback pulled out his cell phone lifting up the volume.

_**We don't need no education  
**__**We don't need no thought control  
**__**No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
**__**Teachers leave them kids alone  
**__**Hey! teachers! leave the kids alone!**_

Without warning Finn stood resting one foot on the chair and, pointing to the teacher, he sang trying to imitate the best Roger Waters. The other students were all in complete delirium, as if they were in a real rock concert. Mrs. Ryan tried to bring back the silence but didn't get the desired results. Finn also had in mind to improvise a few dance steps, but, knowing his ability, he preferred to just sing as Rachel stared at him enthusiastic. It was already enough that he had defended her and now, he was also singing one of the biggest hits of Pink Floyd during English Literature. She didn't know what prompted her to do it; maybe it was the adrenaline of the moment, or her performer's soul, but before she realized it, Rachel straightened her skirt and stood up, ignoring the complaints of the teacher to do what she did best: sing.

_**All in all you're just another brick in the wall.  
**__**All in all you're just another brick in the wall.**_

The class fell silent abruptly, when a book was thrown violently against the teaching desk, leaving both Finn and Rachel standing in front of a woman more than furious.

Finn wasn't sure what would happen after this little show, but seeing the giant and pleased smile on Rachel's face, he knew that any punishment would be worth it.

* * *

Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc.

They were silent for ten full minutes and the only sound it heard was the ticking of the clock hands. After their little performance, Finn and Rachel were dragged by an angry teacher in the office of the Principal Figgins. Mrs. Ryan told him everything while the two guys, who dared not to say a word, looked at the floor worried.

"I am very disappointed. Especially in you, Ms. Berry." Principal Figgins looked at the girl before turning the same look to Finn. "Since none of you have ever had problems during these years, I will give only a detention. Everyday after school for the rest of the week start from today. Understood?"

"Yes, Principal Figgins." Finn and Rachel replied in unison. The man motioned for them to go but before the two could get up someone objected.

"Wait, that's all? No disciplinary action as a written warning? Nothing?" asked a shocked Mrs. Ryan.

"Well, considering the events, the situation was not so serious. Miss Berry was simply distracted, while Mr. Hudson has behaved like a perfect gentleman and has defended his friend. In addition, the singing is a form of art very creative and I do not think that they should be severely punished just for that." Principal Figgins smiled gently at the two kids. He had always been a music lover and a pretty quirky and unique principal. From her expression, Mrs. Ryan was far from okay, but of course, she couldn't do anything so she just nodded and left the office, throwing a black look at them for the last time.

Once they were alone, Rachel apologized ensuring not to do it again and went out greeting Principal Figgins affably. Finn didn't want to put Rachel in bigger trouble, but it happened. He didn't expect that she would get up to sing too. He just wanted to brighten her mood and, even if he hadn't thought carefully, he was convinced it was a good idea. He stared at the empty chair next to his and apologized quickly to run out into the hallway to look for Rachel. It didn't took too long for him to noticed her little figure leaning against the wall with her head bowed. Finn sighed and slowly walked to her. Fortunately, the lesson wasn't over yet and everybody was still in class. Finn reached out and gingerly put his hand over Rachel's left shoulder.

"Rach-"

Her shoulders began to shake as she covered her mouth with her hand. Finn believed that she was crying, so he looked around hoping that one of the caretakers had left the cart with a roll of toilet paper. Finn suddenly realized that Rachel's shoulders weren't trembling to hold back tears, but because she was trying to not laugh too much. Finn dropped his hand and opened his arms in amazement when he heard the laughter that came from her mouth

"The hell you're laughing at?" Finn asked, confused but at the same time amused.

She was crazy, crazy in a good way.

"I..." Rachel said trying to stop laughing "I can't believe we just did that! Did you see Mrs. Ryan's face?!"

Her laugh was like contagious. Finn couldn't help but laugh, too. He was certain that she would be angry at him or made one of her usual diva scenes and instead, there she was, laughing for doing something that was against school rules.

"Thank you." Rachel talked after finally calmed down.

"Hey, I didn't do it just for you. I've never liked Mrs. Ryan, and her injustice fueled my contempt for her even more."

"Thank you anyway," she said as if she didn't care why he had done what he did.

The bell rang and the students went out immediately from their classrooms and, before heading towards their next lesson, Finn replied with a small smile, "You're welcome."

* * *

"I was just reading a letter-"

"Wait, what letter? From who?" Quinn asked lively.

"Here we go again." Finn murmured, hoping to be heard by anyone.

They were all sitting at lunch and the news of the little incident during English literature had spread to the entire school. Puck could not stop complimenting Finn for his rebel behavior while Kurt looked forward to coming home to see what Carole and Burt would say.

The others, however, wanted to dig deeper and thus, forced by Quinn, Rachel began to tell everything from the beginning.

"I think you all know already," Rachel answered, gladdened.

Quinn simply waved her hand playfully and said, "Yeah, but I still wanna hear it."

Frustrated, Finn dropped his fork on the plate half full of pasta and said loudly while rolling his eyes, "From her secret admirer! _Okay?_"

"Dude, chill out." Puck hit his friend's arm and berated him with his eyes for having raised his voice against his girlfriend.

Finn had always had this little problem with anger management and often, or better still, almost always, kicked objects, mainly chairs, to calm down. All were aware of this side of him, but certainly no one expected a reaction so exaggerated. Finn immediately lowered his eyes visibly displeased and apologized to Quinn. He continued to eat, relieved on one hand that the subject was dropped, and, embarrassed on the other by the confused look of a certain brunette on him.

* * *

Rachel had always wondered what detentions looked like. Not that she couldn't wait to be punished or something, but she had always seen that punitive hour only in movies and now her curiosity was increased. Honestly, she expect to be locked up in a classroom surrounded by the usual bullies and bad boys of the school to do nothing.

Puck had told them about his experience in detention. In freshmen year, before they were all friends, he and some other jocks had literally thrown Kurt in the dumpster. Too bad for them, and fortunately for Kurt, just at that moment the Principal Figgins was passing by and seeing that act of bullying forced Puck and others to spend the lunch hour in the classroom to write the rules of conduct of the school twenty times. Rachel had no problem with words, but, in all fairness, she didn't want her punishment to be the same.

The sound of a broom fell on the floor made her return to reality. Rachel giggled when she saw Finn sighed for the billionth time while he scratched his head nervously.

Apparently while Finn and Rachel were in class, Mrs. Ryan had returned to the principal's office to discuss their punishment until they reach a compromise. "Since they love to perform so much, make them clean the auditorium for the entire week," she suggested, and to her great joy, Principal Figgins agreed, probably because he was sick of hearing her complaints.

"How long do we still have to stay here?"

Rachel turned around and saw Finn sitting on the floor with his legs stretched out and his hands resting behind. Their punishment lasted about an hour and they had started to clean at least three quarters of an hour ago. She took a quick glance at the watch before answering, "at least 15 minutes."

Finn groaned as if 15 minutes corresponded to 15 days, and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Rachel for some reason, found herself admiring him. It was inconceivable how a guy could be attractive even just sitting with his eyes closed.

"You know, you can stop cleaning. This place shines more than a pair of shoes just polished by Kurt," Finn said while keeping the same position.

Rachel looked around and to her astonishment, he was right. The auditorium had never been so clean in all these years. Satisfied, Rachel put away the brooms, cloths and various paraphernalia used to clean and sat down next to Finn, making sure that the bottom hem of her skirt didn't rise too far. It was a style that characterized her. Her wardrobe was full of questionable sweaters and mini skirts, but not a vulgar or easy girl kind. It was more a sexy librarian style, or as Kurt said, a mixture of a toddler and a grandmother.

She kept pressed directly the skirt so it doesn't leave her thigh too uncovered. This didn't go unnoticed so much so that the same guy sitting next opened one eye to peek.

"Aren't your skirts a little bit too short?" Finn pointed out. "I mean, not that I mind; for a dwarf, your legs are incredibly nice to look at, but perhaps you hardly ever noticed that there are many other guys who think like me."

Rachel felt her cheeks redden and she tried to ignore his comment slash compliment to focus on the last part. She didn't know whether to be offended or flattered to be appreciated even though she wasn't popular and she didn't feel pretty enough. Which escaped her, instead, was the interest of Finn.

"Why does it bothered you that someone look at me?" Rachel asked.

"It's not that it bothers me that someone look at you. Okay, yeah, maybe a bit but..." Finn sat up quickly finally opening both eyes. "It's more _how_ they look at you that annoys me. They personifying you, and I don't like that."

Rachel wanted to correct him and tell him that the correct verb form was "objectifying" and not "personifying", but the way he cared for her was quite adorable and she didn't want to ruin a moment like that. "Thanks... for being protective and having my back like my daddy said. It makes me realize I don't have to worry as long as I have you on my side." Rachel gave him a smile and was happily reciprocated. "You're like the big brother that I never had." She laughed with the aim of making him laugh too, but she missed the way Finn's face fell to the words "big brother", but he masked all hitting her slightly. It was useless to continue to have high expectations. For her, he was just like a brother and nothing more, no matter how much this hurt him.

The main door of the auditorium suddenly opened and a teacher was standing there to make sure that they had remained in school and hadn't escaped.

"You can go now!" And with that, the man disappeared leaving the door open.

The two exchanged a look before getting up to retrieve their belongings, happy that the first day of their punishment was over.

* * *

"Hey, can you give me a ride home?"

Rachel didn't have a car because she was saving money for NYADA, and usually, it was Quinn who offered to accompany her at home, and, at worst, she just took the bus. Unfortunately, it was five o'clock in the afternoon, and at this time of day, the traffic wasn't the best, and furthermore it wasn't even safe to take the bus alone, so Rachel immediately asked Finn to accompany her when she saw him open the door of his car.

"Why should I?" Finn smirked knowing full well that this would bother her, who, instead, just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't if you don't want to."

"Wait!" Finn said quickly when he saw Rachel walking away. He waited until she turned smiling innocently before opening the car door inviting her to enter.

The school was about twenty minutes from the Berry family house, and fortunately, the house of the Hudson-Hummel was only a few blocks further away.

Finn and Rachel continued to contend for the music to listen to in the car, he kept insisting with the rock of Kiss, or Queen, or, the Doors or R.E.M., while she suggested Celine or various musicals such as the Wicked soundtrack that Finn had because of Kurt. They came to a compromise when they opted the classic rock of Journey. It had always been one of the bands they had in common and they both loved humming along to "Don't Stop Believing." They were cheerful and took advantage of the fact that the windows were closed to sing out loud. Rachel's expression changed completely when the next piece came out. They both wanted to enjoy that beautiful love song so they didn't begin to sing as they had done before. The voice of Steve Perry echoing inside the vehicle, and at the very beginning of the second stanza, Rachel broke the silent.

"I love this song."

"Yeah, me too."

"I want this to be my wedding song." Rachel was embarrassed to admit it out loud but at the same time was serene when Finn didn't made fun of her. Knowing her, everyone would have bet for one of Barbra's pieces and, as much as Rachel idolized that woman, "Faithfully" was the song that she wanted to share the first dance with her future husband. She thought several times about that day, often even about her funeral or when she would have won her long-awaited Tony Award, but the day when she would wear a white dress would be special.

Instinctively, Rachel turned to her left. Finn was concentrated in the guide, which was reassuring to know that he, who had driven into a mailman at the age of 16, was now more cautious behind the wheel. She wondered what he was thinking, if he founded ridiculous the fact that she was already thinking of marriage like many of her peers, and as if he could read her mind, he spoke turning toward her for a split second, grinning, "I'll make sure to ask the DJ to put this song then."

* * *

"Here we are," Finn said as he parked the car. The lights were out which was to indicate that LeRoy and Hiram hadn't yet returned home. Rachel took off her seat belt breathing slowly from the fear of the reaction that her dads would have had to find out that their only daughter was in trouble. After taking one more huge breath, Rachel turned to Finn to thank him, who just nodded in response still facing towards the street. Before she could stop herself, Rachel moved quickly towards him who was oblivious to everything, and pressed a light kiss on his right cheek. "See you tomorrow, giant."

Finn was like blocked. It was so fast that it almost did not know if what happened two seconds ago, it was not just a figment of his imagination. He felt his skin warm up for the small and simple contact with Rachel's lips. It took all the willpower he had to turn to her. She was now pulling out her keys to open the door. She turned, feeling watched, and waved smiling at Finn one last time before closing the door behind her leaving him still paralyzed.

Maybe, just maybe, he was something more than just a big brother to her.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! It took me awhile to write this chapter to try to make it as good and long as possible so I hope you like it. However, an enormous thanks to _Rebecca Ripple_ which as everyone know is seriously the best existing beta! Also thanks to each one of you for reading and if you have time, please review! I really would like to read what you think and maybe even have some constructive criticism so please please review. Just so you know, this story will have more or less 25 chapters, but don't worry, you will not have to wait until the last minute to see even just a Finchel kiss. *smirks* lol

Chapter dedicated to the angel that I know will always be with us, and of whom I think constantly every day: Cory. We love you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_"No more Barbra, Celine, 'Wicked,' 'Les Mis,' 'Funny Girl,' 'Funny Lady,' 'Hello Dolly' or 'The Way We Were' for the rest of the week and, just to be sure, we'll put all your DVDs in our room. Also, you will not be allowed to sing before dinner for me and your dad."_

The words of her papa, Hiram, were the first thing Rachel thought on Friday morning, the day in which her punishment would be over.

As expected, neither of her dads was excited about the trouble that Rachel had started during English class, despite admiring the way she had decided to support Finn for his gesture. They called the Hudson-Hummel house that night, after Rachel had informed them that she and Finn would have to stay at school until 5, to thank Finn for defending their daughter, and to convince Carole to not get angry and not to punish her son. Luckily for Finn, his mother and his stepfather Burt had confiscated nothing from him, but had forced him to accompany Rachel home for the whole week.

It was quite uplifting to know that she wouldn't have to take the bus and especially knowing that this was the last day she was imprisoned in the auditorium. Of course, she loved the auditorium; it was, perhaps, her favorite place in the entire school, but if she had to stand on that stage, it should have been to sing and perform, not to clean.

When she thought Finn was too busy complaining and cleaning to notice, Rachel began to sing and twirl with a broom in her hand. She couldn't sit still to sweep over a stage, even though it was only the school one. Most of the time though, Rachel stopped immediately and resume to "work" when she noted the sharp look Finn gave her. She wasn't the kind of person who was easily embarrassed, but Finn was difficult to decipher. Every time his face didn't let any emotion show, it bothered her because she never knew what he was thinking.

There was about a half hour left before the end of the detention and, as usual, Finn had already finished and was practically lying down with arms and legs outstretched, as if he had just fought a battle in the war. How was it possible that that boy was able to spend hours on the football field to practice or play a game, but wasn't able to spend an hour to clean up?

Rachel didn't even want to imagine how much housework Carole did, knowing that one of her sons was so lazy.

It was unbearable though. It was unbearable as all these Finn's defects seemed to disappear as soon as his eyes rested on hers. She remembered the first evening he had accompanied her. Rachel thought about that kiss. That tiny and innocent kiss she had printed on his cheek. How was it possible to feel so many emotions for a simple kiss on the cheek? If she was so shaken by that little contact with Finn's skin, she didn't dare to think what she would feel if her lips were ever to touch his. His lips was thin, but when he spoke or smiled, Rachel couldn't help but stare at it. Only a fool wouldn't want to kiss the quarterback of the school, and even though Rachel was different from her peers, she had to admit that she wondered frequently whether or not he was a good kisser.

The only person who Finn had ever kissed, apart from his mother, was Becky Jackson, an autistic girl and Coach Sue's assistant. Becky had taken Finn by surprise when, on Valentine's Day during their Junior year, she had asked him to be her Valentine before kissing him in the middle of the hall. It was sweet of Finn not rejected her, who boasted all day to have received the most beautiful kiss of her life. Once again, that had come from Becky, and who knew how many guys had really kissed her? Strangely, Becky's crush vanished the next day when she showed up at school, arm in arm with Jason, an autistic guy.

Rachel tried to focus and not wander down memory lane as she always did when she saw Finn raise his shirt to wipe the sweat on his forehead, leaving his belly uncovered. He wasn't the typical boy full of muscles, but he was still in good… scratch that... very good shape.

Rachel snapped her mouth shut when Finn lowered his shirt, without pulling his back off the floor.

"Another 20 minutes," Finn announced, closing his eyes.

Rachel sighed and finished tidying the auditorium before allowing herself a break. If Finn could finish cleaning before the appointed time, so could she.

She was pleasantly proud of herself when she saw that everything was in its place, except for the huge figure lying in the middle of the stage. Rachel rolled her eyes when she saw that Finn, in all this time, hadn't moved one iota. She was about to approach him and take his own position, because she had to admit that it seemed to be quite comfortable, when her attention fell on something else. Rachel's eyes lit up as she sat down on the stool in front of the piano. She touched the shiny keys with her fingers, smiling to herself. She loved the feeling that she felt when she was in contact with the music. It was, along with acting, her whole life. Before she could stop herself, she began to play simultaneously intoning the lyrics of one of the songs from the musical Les Mis, "On My Own". She drifted from music completely forgetting where she was. She continued to play and sing until the song ended. She put her hands over her legs and retrieved the lost breath. Only afterward did she realize that Finn was no longer sitting on the floor but next to her. His eyes were bright but had a little smile on his face. He was the one to break the silence.

"You will certainly go to Broadway, there's no doubt," Finn said gently, without taking his eyes from her. "You really are amazing. The most talented person I know."

"I know," Rachel joked, making Finn chuckle. His dimples were still more visible and adorable in some way. From this close, she could see the details of his face that she had never even noticed before. The freckles upon his nose, that she secretly adored, had been still there for all these years, as well as the half-smile that all girls went crazy for. Finn's laughter slowly faded and his amber eyes observed Rachel's face, staring first her eyes, then her nose and in the end they stopped on her mouth. She noticed his Adam's apple go up for a second and his lips tighten. It seemed as if he wanted to kiss her, however absurd the thought. Not to kiss her as she had done, but seriously. Her hypothesis was concretized more and more when she noticed their distance decrease and Finn's face approach. For a moment she thought that it was a kind of optical illusion, but it wasn't. Finn's hand was resting on her thigh and she didn't even know for how long it has been there. His touch was different. It was different from that of her fathers, or any of her friends. She couldn't explain how it was different, it just was.

Maybe she was taken by the moment. Maybe it was how tired she was that caused her better judgment to abandon her. She didn't know. Whatever the reason was, though, instead of moving, Rachel slowly closed her eyes, feeling the breath of the boy as he came closer and closer. Barely an inch separated them, but before that distance could disappear completely, the front door of the auditorium opened abruptly, making the two fall down. Rachel was lying on the floor, unable to move from the pain of the fall, and because someone else's body was practically on top of her.

"In my office. Now!" The voice of Coach Sylvester drew their attention, and they shared a worried expression, both praying not to get another detention. Although, to tell the truth, there was no reason for it. They had done nothing... yet.

* * *

"I was doing one of my usual inspections when I came across the most gruesome scene of my entire life! Equal only to the nakedness of your classmate, Jacob Ben Israel."

"Coach Sylvester, we weren't doing anything-"

"Shut it, Frankenteen. I know exactly what kind of guy you are. The school's deserted, so you find an empty classroom with a somewhat questionable girl..."

Rachel gasped at the insult without attracting the attention of the woman, who continued to speak as usual.

"...and your hormones are in an uproar over it all. You," Coach Sylvester pointed Finn looking intensively, "Sugar Ray, are no exception. It's disgusting how I am able to smell your arousal for this miniature copy of Streisand. What my poor eyes had to watch a few minutes ago was absolutely disgusting, and I could expel you for having been caught in a position that is only used in wrestling here at school."

"But I won't," spoke the coach after a long and agonizing pause. "I only want to see your dirty teenage faces out of my office! And I hope it is clear that I do not want to see a scene like that again."

Rachel and Finn nodded without hesitation despite not having done anything, at least not yet. They hurried to leave the office and that moment of embarrassment behind.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

Finn had already slipped the car keys to operate the pump. The engine was on, and he was ready to back out of his parking space. Since they had left the coach's office, neither of them had said a word. The silence was ridiculously annoying, and Rachel didn't like the atmosphere that it created at all. They used to talk and joke animatedly, and she wasn't used to the less talkative Finn. She felt the need to defuse the tension. Maybe that was just the problem: they were tense - not because of what had happened in that office, but for what might have happened in the auditorium, had Coach Sylvester not stepped in.

Rachel kept tapping her fingers against the window nervously, noting that Finn kept wiping sweat from his forehead, although it was not hot at all.

"We should celebrate."

Finn stopped at the stop sign before looking at Rachel as if she had two heads.

"You know, our last day of detention," Rachel chuckled when he saw the boy's expression.

Finn nodded, hiding a smile before resuming driving. "Where to?" he asked.

Rachel missed the way Finn's side of the mouth rose happily, as if he knew exactly where to go when she answered, "You choose."

* * *

Rachel knew where she was. She didn't come from another world. It's just that she had never been there before. Shoes and balls used by others, and probably full of germs, weren't exactly the kind of thing that she loved. Her idea of "celebrating" consisted of a marathon of classic musicals, or going to a record store or a karaoke night, which was the complete opposite of Finn's choice. Instead, he chose the last place on Rachel's mind: the bowling alley.

A week before, Rachel wouldn't have expected to find herself writing her name on a sheet to play bowling. She deliberately ignored the petty giggle from the fake boobs girl who worked there when Rachel attached a gold star after her name and waited for Finn to write his name as well. She watched as the bowling girl looked at Finn with gentle eyes and fiddled with a lock of her hair flirtatiously, while the boy seemed not to notice either. It was something that happened often. Finn always seemed oblivious to what surround him, and if someone were to flirt with him, he never showed any interest, almost like he felt uncomfortable. As hard as it was for her to admit it, he could have any girl he wanted, and yet, here he was, 18 years old, single and willing to spend his Friday afternoon with her. Strangely, she was glad to be able to have his company; almost all of their friends were in a relationship and she preferred to stay with Finn rather than being the odd girl out.

Both were in front of their track, and Rachel was the first to have to start. Finn looked at her impatiently for her to start, but minutes passed and she was still standing, staring at the balls with fear in her eyes.

"Do I have to put my fingers in the holes?" Rachel asked without looking away from the balls. "What if they're full of germs and bacteria, and I get sick? Or worse, what if my fingers get stuck in those?!" She cried dramatically, turning to Finn.

"Okay, first of all, they clean and disinfect everything. At least I hope so," he whispered the last part hoping that Rachel didn't hear it. "And second, I highly doubt that your little fingers can be trapped," he said with an amused smirk.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and finally grabbed a pink ball before positioning in front of the line where she would have to throw the ball. "And now?" She asked without turning around. Before she knew it, she felt the strong hands of a certain boy resting on her shoulders and his breath in her ear. "Pulls your arm back," whispered Finn, taking Rachel's wrist to move her arm backwards. "Stare straight the pins, think of the thing that infuriates you the most, and throw as hard as you can." Her back was practically attached to his stomach and she felt his heart beat faster. He was breathing quickly and his hands were sweaty, and Rachel could tell that he was nervous, but he didn't want to show it which made her smile involuntarily. With a flick, she threw the ball forward breathing a sigh of relief when her fingers didn't get stuck. The ball spun quickly enough, but instead of following the path straight, it gradually turned to the right falling in one of the two channels. Rachel bit her lip in shame when she heard the guy who had been right behind her two seconds before, now sitting, giggling about the missed shot. "Are you sure this was your first time?"

* * *

Finn won.

It wasn't a surprise considering that, apparently, bowling was one of the quarterback's favorite free-time activities.

Rachel hated to lose. She had to be the best in everything she did, but she had to admit that it was fun. She didn't think she would have so much fun, and yet the tiny dances that Finn did whenever he did strike were hilarious. For a moment, Rachel thought she could she bring down all pins with one hit, but unfortunately she could only do one measly spare throughout the game. That might have been the most memorable moment, not for her lucky hit, but for the hug that she and Finn had shared soon after. A moment before she'd been jumping for joy, and in the next, she had been in Finn's arms, and he had smiled cheerfully, as if he were proud of her.

It was the laughter and this complicity that reminded Rachel why she adored having a guy like him as a friend, although he could be a thorn in the side most of the time.

They were about to leave, but not before having brought back their shoes and noticing once again the futile attempt of the same girl from before trying to attract the attention of Finn, when they came upon another person.

"Oh boy..." Rachel murmured when she saw a brunette with blue eyes, wearing her usual red lipstick, come through the door: Harmony.

Harmony was the classic girl who could make you feel inferior and doubt your own potential. She and Rachel had gone to the same singing school when they were thirteen, fourteen and fifteen years old. Luckily for Rachel, Harmony moved to a private singing school believing that her talent was wasted in a public afternoon course. Although they'd been companions for only three years, Rachel could remember how much torture she was subjected to because of her. Harmony always made fun of her for her looks and because she was the only girl who never had a boyfriend. According to Harmony it was because of her big nose, her stature and physique that made her look perpetually like a child and the fact that she wasn't so talented. Obviously whenever Harmony gave her this "constructive criticism," she used a sweet and gentle tone so that she didn't seem like the harpy that she was in reality.

They weren't exactly the best three years of her life; in fact, Rachel acted as if they'd never happened. No one knew who Harmony was because it wasn't exactly the topic of conversation that she preferred. No one except Kurt, who had had the "privilege" of meeting her when they went to look at the auditions for the NYADA that summer. Harmony had wanted to get into that college, too, and her attitude was the same, as well as her very annoying singing ability.

"Rachel!" Harmony said loudly, clearly feigning a contented smile. "I did not think this was the kind of place you would frequent."

"Yeah, it isn't, in fact, but it was Finn's idea," Rachel said nervously placing a hand on Finn's arm when she said his name. "Where are my manners?" she said, waving her hand in the air when she realized she hadn't even introduced them to each other. "Finn, this is Harmony, we attended the same singing school for a couple of years or so. And Harmony, this is Finn, my uhm, my..." Rachel found herself speechless because she didn't know how to define Finn. Sure, they were friends, but maybe even something more. Maybe he could very well be one of her best friends, but still, if she had said that Finn was just a friend of hers, Harmony would immediately bring up the boyfriend topic, and Rachel didn't want to make herself look ridiculous saying that there still wasn't a love story in her life.

"Boyfriend."

Rachel's eyes widened when she heard that word being uttered by Finn who was wearing a crooked smile. Rachel didn't understand what was going on, and her confusion grew when she felt Finn's arm around her waist and their bodies closer.

"Well, finally! I was convinced that you would be left alone for the rest of your life. I mean, who would have thought that this kid would find someone willing to be with her? Also, a really good looking guy, I must say. You got lucky." It was amazing how that girl was able to make an insult look cute, just by the voice's tone.

Rachel continued to keep her head down faking an embarrassed smile. She had always been a terrific actress, but Finn's behavior had puzzled her.

Why was he doing this?

"To be honest, I'm the lucky one," Finn said sweetly before lowering his gaze to her. "She's amazing. Perfect." Those words were spoken so softly and quietly, almost like a whisper, that not even Rachel was sure she had heard correctly. She didn't know if he said it just to impress Harmony or because he actually meant it, and yet he seemed so true and sincere that the first hypothesis seemed to disappear. It was nice to have someone who, apart from your parents and relatives, compliment you and make you feel really good about yourself. Perhaps the only person who had been able to make her feel that way until now was that mysterious boy. That secret admirer whose identity she still couldn't work out. Still, for now, he was just a fantasy, a guy too good to be true and she couldn't be sure he was real, while Finn was.

"So I guess that she's also a good kisser."

"Pardon me?" Rachel turned immediately toward Harmony who smiled mischievously.

"Oh, c'mon, you don't want me to believe that you two have never kissed."

"Well, y-yeah, but-"

"If you really want to know, Rach is the greatest kisser in the world. I mean, have you seen how beautiful her fleshy lips are?" Finn interrupted. Since when Finn had become the Oscar-winning actor and Rachel the novice actress?

"Well let's see," Harmony urged crossing her arms before looking at Finn. Rachel was afraid of the other words that would come out of that red mouth. Two words. Two simple and insignificant words were enough to freeze Rachel. "Kiss her."

* * *

The first kiss should be unique, shared with a person for whom you have true feelings and done in a romantic place. A bowling alley wasn't exactly the most romantic place ever. It must be a special time to remember fondly. Of course, it was only the "first kiss" and not the "first time," but that also had its importance, and Rachel wanted to remember it not because she was forced to do it, but because she wanted to do it.

But Harmony was there with her arms folded waiting with a petty smile while Finn instead had an expression that betrayed no emotion of any kind. It was evident that he didn't want to kiss her. He didn't want to refuse openly; that must have been why why he was silent. She couldn't blame him. He had already done so much and she couldn't force him to do what Harmony had asked him to do. His arm was still around her without even realizing it and Rachel broke free from his grasp. She immediately grabbed Finn's hand reassuringly him when she saw his questioning expression.

"I really would love to have another excuse to kiss my boyfriend, but quite frankly, I don't think it's appropriate to show that level of affection in the middle of a bowling alley, and I also don't like this kind of exhibitionism in a public environment where many might disapprove, so we'll wait until another time." Rachel put on one of her best smiles before doing one of her famous storm-outs when she was stopped by Harmony's voice.

"I knew you were lying."

Rachel gulped feeling extremely disappointed by her acting ability, but she continued to keep her face straight and firm determination not to let her win. "Think what you want," she said through gritted teeth. "Finn, let's go."

"Wait!" Rachel turned around and stopped when she saw Finn with his hand still glued to hers. He came up to her looking into her eyes before speaking. "It's not a problem for me."

How could it not be a problem for him?!

Maybe he had just said because he felt compelled to do it as his friend, but he wasn't. He was under no obligation, and Rachel wanted to make sure he was aware of it. "You don't have to do this."

"I know." Finn pulled Rachel gently toward him until their bodies touched. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear without breaking the eye contact and whispered, a breath away from her lips, "But I want to."

They exchanged a look. A look that seemed to last an infinity. It was as if with that look, Finn was trying to get Rachel approval to make the first move and suddenly even those few inches that separated their lips disappeared and Finn's mouth was on Rachel's. He began to kiss her, slowly and gently. It was as if everything ran in slow motion and there were no more external noise. It was as Rachel imagined if not better. She found herself to reciprocate the kiss and, what in principle had to be quick and innocent kiss, had become something more. She could deny it over and over again, but even if they were playing a part, that kiss was true, and she was pretty sure that Finn thought so, too. Rachel raised her arms and then place them on his shoulders and stood on tiptoe to deepen the kiss even more, and neither of them seemed to want to stop. When she felt short of breath, Rachel pulled away slowly, feeling her mouth still dazed from the kiss she had just received. She felt Finn's heavy breathing on her and saw his red cheeks, unable to contain a smile.

"Are you sure that she's the best kisser in the world?" For once, the atmosphere wasn't dampened by Finn but by the voice of blue-eyed girl they had almost forgotten was there. Rachel noticed Finn's eyes squint in frustration but before he could utter a word, she turned to Harmony with her head held high.

"I'm tired of you," Rachel said glaring at her. "Just because you're talented and pretty doesn't mean that you have the right to make others feel inferior to you. Yeah, okay, I may not be as pretty as others, and I might have a personality that's not as easy to manage, but at least I've found an amazing, sweet and hot boyfriend who likes me for me." Rachel pulled Finn's arms around her, emphasizing the adjectives that she had used to describe him, unaware of his flattered smile since she was too focused on Harmony's shocked face. "Now if you'll excuse us, me and _my_ boyfriend have to go," and with that, Rachel was finally able to make her long-awaited storm-out, still holding Finn's hand firmly.

She felt a sense of liberation when the two reached the parking lot. It was as if a huge boulder was removed from her chest, and she could finally breathe safely. Rachel looked down at their hands still intertwined, smiling unwillingly. It was funny how his big hand seemed, even more enormous compared to Rachel's, yet incredibly, they fit together perfectly. They walked slowly to the car, continuing to play the part of the lovers, in the event that Harmony was watching them, before letting go of each other's hands reluctantly.

They stood in silence for a split second until Rachel literally threw herself into Finn's arms muttering an honest, "Thank you." Rachel hugged him one last time before composing herself. "Why did you pretend that we are dating?" was her first question. She was very, very grateful to him, but she still wanted to know why he had made that gesture.

"Kurt told me about Harmony. Well, he didn't actually say her name," Finn added immediately when he saw Rachel's eyes widen. "He had just told me about this girl who tormented you making you feel not good enough and teased you because you've never been in a relationship." Finn continued when Rachel said nothing. "And when I noticed your face when you saw her and you told me that you and she attended the same singing school, I just made one plus one."

Rachel didn't know whether to be surprised by the fact that Kurt had told Finn about Harmony, or the fact that Finn had become so enraptured in his reasoning. Although it was a really noble and gallant gesture, Rachel didn't want someone else to solve the problems for her. She was ashamed at the same time that he, of all people, has witnessed one of the rare occasions where Rachel was embarrassed and she hoped very much that he wouldn't have said a word to anyone, even though she had her doubts.

"Well, thank you again. I mean I can perfectly stand up for myself, but I really appreciated what you did for me."

"It was nothing," Finn replied nonchalantly without looking at her.

He was embarrassed, it was clear as the sun, and Rachel certainly didn't want to make him feel even worse. Also, it was a side of him that she secretly found incredibly sweet and adorable.

"You know, I really had fun bowling, and you're actually a pretty good kisser." It was not a lie. True, Rachel had told him just to see what his reaction would have been, but she wasn't lying. That guy could be annoying many times, but he was also amazing to kiss.

"We should do it more often."  
Finally, Finn's eyes suddenly came upon Rachel. His gaze was astonished, to say the least, and his cheeks became the color of the football jersey he had.  
Had he heard wrong, or was his hearing working perfectly?  
Finn looked at her questioningly, praying that she would explain better. He had never been a very smart guy and she was sending him subliminal messages that he couldn't understand. He was confused. He was confused by Rachel's offer. He was confused because she said it with so much ease. He was confused because she wanted to kiss him again. He was confused because all of a sudden, the same girl was now giggling for no apparent reason.

"I meant that we should play bowling more often."

Oh.

Needless to say, he felt the biggest idiot on the planet in that moment. Have misunderstood a simple request as something much bigger was typical of him. He wanted to collapse, hide or escape, but Rachel's laugh was so contagious that he couldn't help but laugh in return. They stood there laughing like two children for who knows how long until they realized that it was late, and it was better to go home.

Rachel had spent an entertaining afternoon and she really wanted to go bowling with him again, even though deep down, very, very deep down, she meant exactly what he'd thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I am extremely sorry for the long wait! Seriously, there are no excuses. I'm really sorry. As you may have realized by now, school started again, and also horribly, I might add. (One of my classmates came to know what happened to Cory, and finding it funny, he came to me to insult him and laugh about it. I only managed to scream at him and go to the bathroom, trying not to cry. It was the worst first day of my life.)

However, I'm terribly sorry, but I wanted to thank each one of you for your reviews and for reading my story that I'm putting up a huge commitment though it doesn't seem so. I wanted to thank especially my wonderful beta _Rebecca Ripple_ for her continuous help and for writing me to tell me how anxious she was to read this new chapter. I've really appreciated it, so thank you!

I really hope I won't make you wait again so much, but unfortunately I cannot promise anything, but please, please continue to review, because they help me and push me to write more and more. :)

A final and special thanks to the man who in spite of everything will always be my hero and to whom I dedicate this chapter, Cory. Thank you so much for everything.


End file.
